The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmucup’. ‘Zanmucup’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new cultivars with a double type inflorescence, a natural season flowering date around September 22, blooming for a period of 5 weeks. ‘Zanmucup’ is a seedling resulting from a cross of the female parent 21570 with the male parent 24605. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmucup’ differ from plants of the female parent in the natural season flowering date; plants of the seedling flower one week earlier than those of the female parent. Plants of the seedling differ from plants of the male parent in inflorescence type; inflorescences of the seedling are double, while those of the male parent are semi-double.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Henricus Cornelius Maria Jacobs on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2010. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmucup’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in 2010 were propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.